What He Saw
by Starfire-028
Summary: One night, Ed sees something strange, and Al is amused. Oneshot, rated for Ed's language.


Author's Note: Well, this is my first fanfic. Shame it's a oneshot. –shrug- Oh well, whatever helps ya sleep at night, right?

Not too much to say, unfortunately, other than the fact that Ed's probably out of character in this. I don't really have too much practice at writing him yet, so… nyeh. Any suggestions for later fanfics would be extremely helpful.

Also I would like it noted that this has been collecting dust on my computer for a couple months now, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it to FFDN (and I had homework). But then I thought if I didn't upload something soon, I'd _never_ upload _anything_, so maybe this'll get me to put my other fanfics up.

Speaking of which, I would like to thank one Osuwari13 for motivating me to get off my lazy rear and do _something_ with my account that wasn't adding fics to my favorites list. Now you upload your fics too, or I'll _osuwari_ you till you pass out from blood loss! X3

I suppose I'll go ahead and let you guys read the fic. I doubt you want to sit there and read the rambling author's notes of a noob. ^^'

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did it would be totally screwed up and no one would want to read it. (Thank Hiromu Arakawa for turning it into manga goodness! :D)

* * *

><p><strong>What He Saw<strong>

"No… no… get away… no…!"

Edward backed away from the looming, shadowy figures before him, golden eyes wide with panic. The ghostly creatures moved closer, clawed hands outstretched, mouths twisted into leering grins.

"G-get away from me!" Ed said, heart beating rapidly. He was trapped. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Al couldn't rescue him, he noted with a sinking feeling, as the gleaming silver armor that was his brother's current body came out of the ground in front of him, red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Join us, brother…" Alphonse intoned, reaching for him. His voice echoed eerily within the confines of his metal body. "Join us!"

"No! You can't make me!" The blond alchemist backed up, stopping abruptly when he hit a wall. "Just leave me alone!"

Two more shadowy figures stepped forward, moving to Alphonse's side, their eyes bloodshot and crazed.

"Fullmetal… You know you want to," Colonel Mustang said in a haunting tone, grinning madly.

"Join us and it will all be over…" Hawkeye offered, her expression soft but her voice low and menacing.

Edward's automail arm hung limp, immobile, at his side as he shot back, "I'll never join you! Get that through your thick skulls!"

Suddenly the wall behind him disappeared, and he whirled around to come face to face with a ghostly Major Armstrong.

"Come now, Edward…" he murmured eerily, cracking his giant knuckles. "There's no need to be so defiant…"

All around him voices started whispering, their echoing voices changing into haunting dirges, carried around him by the wind.

"Broooootheeeerrrrr…" Al…

"Eeeedwaaaaarrrrrd…" That bastard Mustang…

"Eeeeeeeed…"

Edward whirled around again at the sound of an all-too familiar voice. "Winry?" he whispered, eyes wide. "You're with them too?"

"Come on, Ed… It's not so bad…" his childhood friend said in a dull voice, walking up to him. He couldn't move; his feet felt as if they were glued to the floor. She reached her hand out to him. "Just take my hand and you'll be fine…"

He slapped her hand away. "I told you, there's no way in hell I'm gonna join you!" Edward roared, half angry and half scared out of his wits. Winry looked like he had just punched her in the stomach.

"Oh… that's too bad…" she murmured sadly as she lifted her wrench.

Her mouth suddenly twisted into a frightening smile as she and the spectral figures towering over them hissed, "We'll just have to _make_ you, then!"

Edward cried out in terror as the figures leaped towards him, claws outstretched.

* * *

><p>"Brother, wake up!" Alphonse said again, feeling rather useless as his brother tossed and turned and tangled himself in the bedsheets.<p>

"No… get away from me…" Ed moaned in his sleep. "Al, you traitor… Mustang, you sneering bastard…! Get your hands off me…!"

Finally Al gave up trying to wake him up gently and simply rolled him out of bed. There was a loud THUNK as both flesh and automail hit the wooden floor.

There was a blissful moment of silence, then, "Ow… where… Al? What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream, brother," Alphonse replied as the elder Elric sat up, trying to untangle his right arm from the blanket. "You wrapped yourself up in your sheets. What were you dreaming about?"

The Fullmetal Alchemist shuddered dramatically and looked up at the armor that was his brother with wide golden eyes.

"I dreamed…"

"_I dreamed I could see tall people!"_ Ed said in a horrified voice.

Alphonse stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, then broke out into laughter, the light ringing sound much nicer than the echoing dirge that had been there in the dream.

His elder but shorter brother glared at him, an indignant frown on his face, before he joined in.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Yes, I am poking fun at the "I see dead people" thing.

Pretty short, I know, and probably not the best idea, but that's all I could think of to cram in. It _is_ supposed to be a oneshot after all, though I suppose I could have added more detail, or made the dream longer, or something. Or maybe not. I won't know what you guys out there like…

Unless of course you REVIEW… -hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge- Seriously though, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

See you next time, hopefully with a better, longer fic.

~Starfire-028


End file.
